


Moonlit Prince

by Cindy_Svensson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, naughtylokiconfessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindy_Svensson/pseuds/Cindy_Svensson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You find Loki on a moonlit beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlit Prince

You decide to never go anywhere without your phone or camera ever again. The lone naked man laying spread out on a green blanket on the white sand is the most beautiful sight you’ve ever seen. You don’t go too close, keeping a distance despite the man’s closed eyes and relaxed appearance.

You wonder how someone can be so pale, yet fit in perfectly on this tropical island, but you think it suits him. The moonlight makes his skin look soft and luminous. His lean and toned form makes your mouth water, and the length of his erect manhood causes a tingle between your legs.

His head is supported on a bundle of something black, some weird fabric, and you discover pieces of golden armor lying around him.

That’s when you recognize him and back away in fear. The long black hair, the green cape, the armor. It’s the man from the news footage.

You walk quickly, breaking out into a run when you’re a safe distance away, back to the hotel and call the police. But when they get there, they see nothing.

You know you’re lucky to not have been noticed. But a part of you will always wonder what would have happened if you had stayed and approached the beautiful man.


End file.
